


all you gotta do is tell me right now (you want me right now)

by ZEKAELAS



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEKAELAS/pseuds/ZEKAELAS
Summary: “yeah, they would’ve gone right into the side of your car.”eric looks at ryan in astonishment, the lack of care for his own welfare making eric upset. because truthfully, he was never worried about the car being affected. those exact words tumble out of his mouth before he thinks of the consequences.“i don’t care about the car, the car can be replaced! they would’ve gone right into you!”it takes ryan a second to process what it was delko had said, but once his brain finally catches up he can’t help but melt. “are you saying i’m irreplaceable?”
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	all you gotta do is tell me right now (you want me right now)

ryan looked out the window as eric drove down the street. the two were on their way back to the crime lab from their current crime scene. they had been stopped at a red light for a minute or so before it turned green. 

eric pressed on the gas and slowly started forward. suddenly, a car from the other side of the intersection shot out in front of them. “shit!” eric hissed, slamming on the breaks. 

ryan lurched forward, the seatbelt constricting against his chest. he caught himself on the dashboard. 

two take a minute to collect themselves. eric looks at ryan, who is running his hand down the front of his button up where the seatbelt crinkled it. he starts once again presses on the gas and starts the car forward again. he looks back at the road but addresses ryan when questioning, “you okay, wolfe?”

it’s like he can feel ryan nodding before replying, “yeah, are you?”

“yeah, yeah” he made a turn to the next street “that could’ve been terrible.”

“yeah, they would’ve gone right into the side of your car.”

eric looks at ryan in astonishment, the lack of care for his own welfare making eric upset. because truthfully, he was never worried about the car being affected. those exact words tumble out of his mouth before he thinks of the consequences. 

“i don’t care about the car, the car can be replaced! they would’ve gone right into you!”

it takes ryan a second to process what it was delko had said, but once his brain finally catches up he can’t help but melt. “are you saying i’m irreplaceable?”

when saying it, ryan intended for it to land as a joke— merely friendly teasing between the two. but when didn’t say anything, instead just tighten his grip on the wheel, ryan felt something painfully close to hope rise in his chest. 

“delko?”

eric couldn’t find it in himself to look at ryan, knowing if he did he wouldn’t be able to stop the rush of feelings from bubbling over. and he’d be damned if a almost car accident was the reason ryan found out about how he felt for him after keeping it concealed for months. he didn’t need that rejection right now. 

but apparently wolfe couldn’t tell silence meant he didn’t want to answer. 

“eric, stop the car.” he all but demanded.

he kept driving, eyes on the road. 

“delko.”

eyes on the road.

“i’m serious.”

eyes. on. the. road.

“stop the car right now, GOD DAMNIT DELKO!”

eric all but lurched the car to the side of the road before putting it in park. he still refused to meet ryan’s eyes, the same eyes he all but memorized, the same eyes staring at him expectantly— waiting for something, anything.

“look at me.” ryan’s voice sounded tougher than normal, and eric wondered if that’s how it sounded when he first woke up, or if it was more of a slower deep melody. 

eric swallowed before starting. “why did i have to stop the car exactly? they’re going to be wondering where we are.” delko knew exactly what game he was playing, unfortunately for him, so did wolfe.

eric snuck a look at the brunette out of the corner of his eyes. his expression was soft and hopeful. “they’ll be okay without us for a few more minutes.”

he felt the weight of the others hand on his thigh. he looked down to see it sitting palm up, an invitation, or maybe even a simple question. while he knew the answer his heart held, he was scared to show it— afraid of the consequences and unknown. 

ryan could see the hesitation in the others eyes, heart beating in anticipation. 

“ _please, eric._ ” he knew he was pleading, but his heart was so far in the idea of giving up without a fight was the worst possible idea. 

and that’s all it takes, hearing ryan’s voice like that. reassuring him that he’s not alone right now, they’re both scared but the idea of not taking that risk is so much worse than the idea of doing so. 

so, he slips his hand in to ryan’s and squeezes his. using the advantage he now has, delko pulls ryan halfway over the middle console and meets him halfway. the hand that isn’t holding ryan’s snakes to his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. wolfe follows his lead and places his other hand over his cheek, caressing softly. 

eric uses his tongue to nudge ryan’s mouth open, wolfe following along with ease. he lets out a strangled moan as eric’s grip on the side of his neck tightens and he nips at his lower lip. 

after a while the two finally pull back, slightly breathless and flushed. both of their lips were kiss swollen and pinker than usual, but neither seemed to mind. 

ryan let’s out a soft chuckle before flopping back into the seat. neither one let go of each other’s hand, not even when eric began to drive towards the crime lab once again.

“i should’ve almost got hit by a car a long time ago.”

eric squeezed his hand in response and stated, “that is not an idea i like.”


End file.
